


Rocks

by Katie_Emm



Category: iCarly
Genre: F/M, Metaphors, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Rivers, being held, rocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:58:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_Emm/pseuds/Katie_Emm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam’s always felt like she was being pulled down stream accept when she had rocks to cling to Mother, Father, sister, best friend but what dose she do when she doesn’t have those.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocks

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random ficlit that was popped up in my brain.

For a long as she could remember Sam has felt like she was being dragged down stream. She’d cling to whatever rocks she could find. Mother, Father, sister, best friend, just about anything she could hold onto. She feels like she’s out of control and drowning when she doesn’t have a rock to hold onto.

Her first rocks where family, Mother, Father, and Sister. Her Mother was her rock for her first few years of life until she seemed too much like her moving down the stream. She’d thought her Father was the perfect rock to hold onto until he proved to be slippery and disappeared. Her sister however had proved to be the best rock she could hold onto. Her twin the one person who would always be there because they’d shared the same space for nine months. They also shared the same face even if they where different people with different personalities. That was until she was found out to be so smart and had gotten into that school so far away.

She would have drown or drifted away if she hadn’t had her last rock. Carly her best friend since they were little. She’d been Sam’s constant rock one she could always hold onto. Even when they’d had their fights she was still always there until she was moving away. Much farther then her sister to making it harder to cling to her, to keep in touch with her she wouldn’t get to see her as much and she felt like she was going to drown.

She thought she’d be dragged down stream until she ran into a rock without warning. A solid stable rock that she would not only hold but also held onto her like she was his rock though that was silly she was the one who needed a rock right? But when he whispered in her ear how beautiful she was and how he couldn’t believe she would let him hold her like this and she felt more grounded like she was sitting on an island instead of clinging to a rock. Her island named Freddie Benson.

~Fin


End file.
